Una nueva aventura,No mas guerra!
by Hikari bravehearth
Summary: Un viaje nuevo estamos en guerra esto sera dificl SasuxSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema reviews onegai!


**Ohayou! Este es mi ****primer fic TT no sean duros ne? Han visto las crónicas de narnia o meter pan 2? Bueno esto se trata de que los ¡personajes de naruto viven las bombardeos de las 2 guerra mundial! **

**Naruto no me pertenece es solo un mero entretenimiento .w. **

**-Dialogo-**

**-¨Pensamiento¨**

Suena el timbre… Fin de clases alfin…

Neji caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa(n/a: mansión diría yo nwnU)

-¨ Mañana los exámenes finales y acaban las clases…Espero no tener dolores de…¨

-NEJI!

-Hable muy rápido-Soltó un largo suspiro-¿Que sucede Lee?

Neji se dio la vuelta y diviso a su compañero de clases Rock Lee corriendo rápidamente hacia el

-N…Neji-dijo con la respiración entrecortado por la carrera que hizo hasta donde estaba Neji-Recuerda…Debemos esperar a Tenten…

-Ah?-Dijo Neji con extrañeza-¨ kuso olvide que prometí ayudar a Lee y a Tenten para los exámenes…no recuerdo ni siquiera haberlo prometido…¨

-Flash Back-

-Uhmmm…Neji?-Pregunto una chica de chonquitos parada al lado del pupitre de su compañero-Te puedo preguntar... ¿Puedes ayudarme con los exámenes? Y también a Lee…Es que necesitamos ayuda con todo eso de la cosa esa de Pitágoras y…

-Hmph-Dijo Neji sin siquiera mirarla

-¿Enserio? ¿Nos ayudaras? Gracias Neji es un promesa-Tenten le sonríe y va al pupitre de Lee a decírselo

-Fin de Flash –

-NEJI! ¡LEE! –Grito Tenten corriendo-Espérenme Por favor… Bueno Y… ¿Donde estudiaremos?

-¡En…!-Dijo Lee pero fue interrumpido por Tenten

-Lee, La ultima vez que fuimos a estudiar a casa de Gai-sensei aprendí que es malo correr mientras estudias…podría ser…

-También cuando fuimos a estudiar a tu casa Tenten una trampa rompió mi tarea-Dijo Neji

-Decidido iremos a la mansión Hyuuga-Dijo Lee y salio corriendo

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto una sonriente Tenten

-Hmph-¨dijo¨ Neji

Y siguieron andando, Tenten no demoro mucho en alcanzar a Lee pero cuando ambos se cansaron tuvieron que seguir a paso tranquilo cada uno al lado de Neji

En la mansión Hyuuga

-Buenas Tardes Neji-san, Tenten-san, Lee-san-Dijo una sirvienta haciendo una reverencia-La cena estar lista dentro de un cuarto de hora Onegai pasen

Neji entro y se dirigió a su habitación, Tenten y Lee hicieron una reverencia y lo siguieron

Bueno pasaron horas estudiando pero no fue fácil Shino, Kiba y Hinata también estaban estudiando al lado de la habitación de Hanabi

-Bien ya entendí que A BC-Dijo Tenten Lanzando un libro a la puerta…

-Aun así tienes que aprender a hacer esos problemas Tenten-Dijo Lee

Neji permaneció en silencio mientras leía (n/a típico ¬¬ U) Hasta que…

-¡AL SUELO! –Grito de pronto Tenten lanzándose bajo una pila de libros

No supo bien lo que pasó solo que un ruido atroz hizo que toda la habitación se moviera (Y no solo eso seguramente muchísimo más terreno) que la dejo muy aturdido, mira a ambos lados y pudo ver que Neji y Lee también estaban en el piso y que ambos estaban pálidos (n/a: ¿se imaginan? ¡Neji pálido! Eso si que debe ser aterrador) Y sin darse cuenta de cuanto le dolía el estomago (Se había dado un gran impacto en el estomago al caer) ya iba media aturdida a la puerta que ya había sido abierta por neji, Lo primero que oyó fue un grito (No supo bien en ese momento quien era):

-¡BOMBARDEOS, NOS ESTAN BOMBARDEANDO AL REFUGIO!- Y vieron a continuación como las sirvientas corrían desesperadas al refugio donde Hiashi-sama tenia la puerta abierta para que entraran

Pero un grito de terror hizo que los tres se les helaran la sangre

-¡HANABI!-gritaron al unísono y partieron a la habitación de hanabi

Encontraron a Hanabi desmayada en medio de su habitación con un pesado libro a su lado

-¡LEE LLEVATE A HANABI!-Grito Neji – ¡TENTEN VAMOS POR HINATA-SAMA!

Cuando iban entrando a la habitación (Que si recuerdan también estaban Shino y Kiba) Y vieron que Hinata estaba paralizada con las manos en la cara a Kiba buscando a Akamaru que con el ruido se había escapado y Shino que había quedado con una pierna sepultado en escombros

Neji empezó a ayudar a Shino a salir y apunto un lugar donde Tenten metiendo mano entre escombros encontró a akamaru y con un poco de fuerza logro hacer que hinata saliera de la habitación

Cuando por fin todos salieron a Tenten le pareció que todo iba en cámara lenta mientras corrían al refugio cerro los ojos en un parpadeo (Que le pareció durar mucho) Y se encontró en un largo túnel donde todos corrían al frente, ella también corrió y llegaron a una amplia habitación donde había muchas camas y en donde estaba Lee y la inconciente Hanabi…Fueron a reunirse pero no hablaron mucho se durmieron casi al instante

¿Qué les habrá pasado al los otros?

-Tenten, Tenten-susurro Lee zamarreando a su compañera

-¿Qué pasa Lee?-Susurro Tenten dándose vuelta para mirar a Lee

-Hiashi-sama Neji, Hanabi, Hinata deben volver a la mansión para recibir noticias de los ANBU que seguro estarán aquí en poco…las sirvientas se quedaran aquí…¿quieres venir?

-Claro, voy enseguida-Dijo Tenten y casi en puntillas se dirigio a la salido con los otros

**Bien bien ¬¬U malo muy malo fatal? Diganme! XDD reviews onegai!**


End file.
